1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hexahydrated sodium tripolyphosphate having high absorption capacity, especially adopted for detergent composition applications, and to a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of a hexahydrated sodium tripolyphosphate (TPP) is well known to this art.
According thereto, the sodium TPP, in an anhydrous or essentially anhydrous state, is introduced into water under agitation and recrystallization is permitted to occur via the following diagrammatic mechanism: ##STR1##
When it is considered that the exothermic TPP hydration reaction is complete, a drying operation is next carried out, typically by atomization, thus providing a light granular powder having a specific gravity of less than 1, usually ranging from 0.3 to 0.8.
However, the materials produced using the aforenoted known procedure suffer from defects or inadequacies with regard to the quality thereof sought to be attained. In particular, such materials suffer from low levels of capacity for absorption or retention of liquid ingredients. Now, absorption capacity is an essential quality in detergency, as it permits the incorporation, to a greater or lesser extent, of additives which are required for detergent formulations, for example, non-ionic surface active agents. Moreover, the solidity or resistance to attrition of the individual granular particulates may also be unsatisfactory.